1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-end element of a motor vehicle adapted to close an upper part and a lower part of a body structure of the vehicle, comprising:                a carrier structural element forming an energy-absorbing element after impact which is mobile relative to the lower part of the body structure, the absorbing element being adapted to distribute the forces generated by a rear-end impact towards a bearing surface of the body structure,        a carrier structural frame mobile relative to the upper part of the body structure.        
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern motor vehicles are designed so that they suitably meet different types of possible rear-end impacts such as low speed impacts or parking impacts at speeds of between 2.5 and 4 km/h (ECE42) and medium speed impacts or repairability impacts, at speeds of about 16 km/h (Danner).
Document EP 1 162 116 A1 discloses a rear bumper of a motor vehicle comprising a central block and two side blocks. The central block comprises an outer shell surrounding a single, rectilinear, metal cross member and a rigid structure whose ends, via impact absorbers, bear upon side members of the vehicle.
The two side blocks are fixed, and on this account they allow the bumper to conform to rear-end impact standards, in particular to offset impacts.
However, the architecture of said bumper is complex and costly to manufacture. In addition, the fixed side blocks hamper access to the inner volume of vehicle and considerably reduce the cross dimension of the loading threshold. Additionally, it is not optimized for integrating other elements of a rear end of a motor vehicle such as optics or other components.